ElectroMagnetic Interference (EMI) may potentially impair the reliability and/or performance of telecommunications equipment. In an effort to prevent this impairment, telecommunications equipment manufacturers may incorporate EMI filters (such as common-mode chokes and/or capacitors) to reject EMI at the equipment's input power feeds. Unfortunately, traditional EMI filters may be unable to properly reject EMI created by telecommunications equipment under certain conditions.
For example, a telecommunications device powered by redundant Direct Current (DC) power sources may include traditional common-mode chokes intended to reduce the EMI at the device's input power feeds. In the event that these redundant DC power sources have a common ground, differing amounts of current may flow through the individual windings of each traditional common-mode choke. These differing amounts of current flow may induce unbalanced magnetic flux that creates magnetizing current capable of saturating the traditional choke's core. Unfortunately, once the core reaches saturation, the traditional common-mode choke may no longer be able to provide sufficient inductance to reduce the EMI to an acceptable level for the telecommunications device, thereby potentially causing the telecommunications device to malfunction.
The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for improved apparatuses, systems, and methods for reducing EMI in redundant power systems.